


Protect Him

by mykmyk



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Inception, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykmyk/pseuds/mykmyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't need to protect me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rougewinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougewinter/gifts).



> Just a little something written for @rouge-winter.   
> Unbeta'd

It was their first job together. They were both very young and so full of themselves. Well, okay, Eames was full of himself and Arthur was…  
No, Eames couldn’t find words to describe Arthur. Not then. Now, if you ask him, he would say “Arthur? Arthur is everything”.  
The job went tits up very quickly, the dream was collapsing and the projections were insane and bloodthirsty.Eames knew Arthur’s a good researcher. He was good with computers and writing notes. But guns? Eames didn’t know if Arthur was good with guns. He didn’t looked like somebody who was.  
So Eames decided he needed to protect them both. He was too distracted with killing the projections that could kill Arthur that he hadn’t noticed the ones near him.  
Luckily for him, Arthur had. And it turned out he was pretty good with guns.  
“You don’t need to protect me,” said Arthur when they woke up.  
“What if I want to protect you so in return you could protect me?” asked Eames.  
Arthur was silent for a moment and then he said:  
“Well…Then I can’t say no to an offer like that, right?”  
“No, you can’t, darling”.


End file.
